7 Deadly Sins
by QueenWillie
Summary: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath and Pride


Title : The Seven Deadly Sins

Author : QueenWillie

Pairing : Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating : R/NC17

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will 

**Lust**

Excessive sexual desire, as seeking unrestrained gratification

He knows that's all it is, they both do. Lust, passion, some primal need that's engrained on every person walking the earth. When their bodies are grinding together and she feels so good against his skin, he wants to believe it could be something more, he really does, but then his head pulls back and his eyes meet hers and he knows it can't.

He can't remember when it started, when he started looking at her and felt more than the slow seething hatred she induced. He can't remember when he began to feel the stirring in his body or the tightening in his pants that disturbed him almost as much as it thrilled him.

He can remember when it first spilled over, when all the sordid thoughts he had been having finally came to fruition. When they had been fighting after all the staff had left, he had invaded her personal space one too many times and she raised a hand to slap him. He had caught her hand in mid air and the two of them had stood at a face off, breathing heavily and teeth bared when it happened. He didn't know who made the first move, he never will but in a breath they were together. Mouths fighting each other, hands ripping at fabric desperately trying to connect with skin. All thought had left him, other than the need to be in her. When he finally was he had taken her with such force that it scared him, he never knew he could be so rough with a woman as he hammered her in to the glass of his desk underneath her and he never thought this particular woman would be able to release something in him that no other ever had. It had been over quickly, the two of them crying out, nails scratching skin and fingers pressing deep into flesh. She had pushed him off her and he had stood panting, watching her as she tried to fix her appearance, she had left the room without a word, without even looking at him.

He had thought that would have been it, curiosity satisfied. It had been the outlet of the tension between them that had been brewing since she had first sauntered into the conference room late on his first day. They had been building to something from that moment and maybe a part of him always knew they would end up in a fight or fuck situation, and maybe there was part of him that had always wanted it to be the latter. He had been wrong of course, his curiosity may have been satisfied, but it had lit something else within him. A desire he never thought he could have, a desire that sickened him but a desire that distracted him above all else. He couldn't concentrate when she was holding fort at a meeting, he was mesmerised by the memory of her under him, her taste, her scream. Catching her eye one day as she strolled around the conference room, addressing the staff, she faltered. She never faltered, their eyes bored into each other for only the smallest of seconds but he saw her breath quicken and her eyes flash with the same fire he knew was reflected in his and he knew she wanted him too.

It had never been tender between them, how could it be. Every time they were together it was rough, it was painful and the two went away with marks on them like badges of honour, as if they knew how wrong they were and they were punishing the other for letting it come to this. Like tonight, he has her against the wall in her apartment and he's holding her thighs a lot tighter than he needs to and she's pulling his hair so hard it makes his eyes water, but he doesn't stop, he won't stop. He'll never let her win at this, he digs his fingers in a little harder and bites down on her shoulder blade making her cry out. Pulling his mouth away from the already bruising skin he brings his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss as his body bucks wildly against hers. Her hips rise from the wall to met his as their climax hits and his fingers are digging so deep he feels her skin tear under his nails. Not to be outdone, she released his hair and ripped her right hand up his back as he delivers his final thrust. Her head resting on his shoulder now as she regains her breath she dips her head slightly and smiles with satisfaction as she sees four deep red lines adorning his back.

Dropping her down, he re assembles the clothes she had torn from him and left at their feet at she fastens her robe around her. He turns to her, fastening his shirt just as she finishes belting her robe.

'Wilhelmina….'

She ignores him and begins to move to her bathroom.

'Show yourself out Daniel.'

**Greed**

Excessive desire for getting or having, esp. wealth; desire for more than one needs or deserves

She was letting this thing with Daniel get in the way of her plans. True if she played her card right she could use this whole shameful little affair as her vehicle for getting his 50% of Meade but that would mean ending their little extracurricular activity and although she was loathe to admit it, even to herself, she didn't want to end it yet.

It had to come from someone other than her, he needed to make a cock up so abysmal that he would have no choice but to hand the reigns to her. She could have it all. She would have her own empire and Daniel could still be her plaything and when he had to hand control over to her he would be her wounded play thing, that's when she would end it. Kick him when he's down, she smiled cruelly at Daniel staring at her through the glass.

She had set it all in motion, the printers had left a very important memo for her and Daniel. Due to Christmas schedules the deadlines had changed and all magazines were to be signed off to the printers 3 days early. What had she done with that memo? Oh dear it must have accidentally slipped out of her hands into the shredder. No one but her knew the deadlines had changed, they were supposed to brief the Editors in Chief of all the magazines. Ooops had that slipped her mind too, her smile stretched wider as Daniel slipped into her office after making sure Mode's halls were cleared for the night. He backed her against her desk and started forcefully removing her blouse, her smile became downright predatory.

Have you been wanting this as much as I have had?' He asked, his voice gravelly.

'You have no idea.' She whispered.

Not a single Meade publication would ship this month, the company would be in big trouble and in the midst of all the chaos…she would make sure a copy of the printers memo was snuck into a stack of papers that Daniel had 'overlooked', ensuring he took the blame and she was left in control. She actually had to bite back a vicious laugh as Daniel kept murmuring in her ear how much he wanted her.

2 weeks later and there was only 2 days left until the deadline. Wilhelmina sat at her desk and tried to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach. She didn't often feel it but she still recognised it…guilt. She felt guilty for what she was doing to Daniel, which was ridiculous se told herself because she felt nothing for Daniel. A small part of her that still held some humanity, a part she never usually listened to, was asking her why she was doing this. Why couldn't she and Daniel continue running Meade and Mode together, they had managed this far and she already had more than she ever wanted. All she had wanted was to be Editor in Chief, well now she was and she was co-owner of a publishing Empire to boot.

'Damn it!'

She hurriedly printed off a copy of the memo and snuck into Daniels empty office with it, hiding it under a stack of unopened mail. She could practically hear the metaphorical angel and devil on her shoulders. One side praising her for doing the right thing and the other calling her weak and pathetic, but still slightly pleased that at least Betty would get the blame for not bringing the memo to Daniels attention.

Later that day she appeared genuinely surprised when Daniel burst into the office demanding an emergency meeting with all the Editors in Chief and had to fight down the nausea and feeling of hypocrisy she felt when 2 days later he praised her for all her hard work in getting the issues out.

She had to get rid of him, from her personal life at least, he was making her feel. Making her more human, but when he came to her that night with champagne, 2 glasses and an 'I'm going to fuck you senseless' look, her greed made her let him stay.

**Sloth **

Disinclination to work or exert oneself; indolence; laziness; idleness

He's collapsed on top of her on her bed, exhausted after their latest round of violent fucking fuelled by the alcohol she could smell on his breath. She prods him sharply in the ribs to get him to move. He stays still above her, head face down on her shoulder.

'Daniel.'

Nothing, she digs his side again, harder this time.

'Daniel, move!'

He still does not move above her and she rolls her eyes as she hears the soft snores emanating from him.

'Are you kidding me?'

With an exasperated sigh she shifts her body until his sleeping form has rolled off hers. She tries a couple more times to kick him awake but he doesn't react. Resigning herself to the fact that he'll be sleeping it off in her bed she pulls the comforter tight around her, leaving him naked and shivering on the other side of the bed. Happy she was at least causing him some discomfort she turned on her side and went to sleep.

When she woke up, her tired eyes found the clock at the side of her bed. It was 8am, more than enough time had passed for Daniel to wake up, freak out about spending the night and run out of her apartment, so why the hell could she hear voices. Turning round, she saw Daniel still in her bed with a spare quilt wrapped around him, meaning he had gone rummaging around her house. A thought that should have pissed her off more than it did. What did piss her off was the bag of chips in his lap, the soda in his hand and the laptop propped at his feet as he laughed idiotically at the film he was watching on her computer.

She couldn't find her voice so just continued to stare at him, mouth open and brow creased, well as creased as Botox would allow, in disbelief. He turned to her, mouth full of Tortilla chips. He grinned and swallowed.

'Morning.'

Finally regaining the ability of speech, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Ahm…eating chips and watching Superbad.'

'And your doing these things in my bed because…?'

Smiling at her look of pure incredulity he leaned over to kiss her. She pushed a hand against his chest and moved back.

'Again…what the hell are you doing?!'

'So what we did last night is ok, but I can't kiss you?' He asked, a little too playfully for her liking.

'What we did last night is what we do. This…' she gestured them both, '…we don't do.'

'Well today we do do this.'

Shaking her head and sitting up in the bed, still clutching the sheet to her, she regarded him as if he had taken a blow to the head. 'No today, _you_ do this and you do it at your own apartment. Go home.'

'No.'

'Excuse me?'

'No it's freezing outside, I'm staying here.'

'Have I woken up in an Alternate dimension where you think you can speak to me like that?'

Smiling stupidly he sat the laptop and chips down at the side of the bed and rolled over languidly pushing her down and running his hand up her thigh.

'Are you sure you want me to go? It's Saturday, I've nowhere to be, you've nowhere to be. We can do this…' She gasped as he increased the pressure between her thighs, '…all day.'

Giving in, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him as his free hand slowly crept up to loosen the remainder of the sheet from around her they were both all too aware they were being gentle with each other. Their mouth were lazily exploring each others and her hands were running lightly up and down his spine instead of nails clawing with her usual vigour. He lowered his head to her breasts and teased each one with his tongue as his hand continued moving slowly. Feeling her body begin to stiffen, he removed his hand and rolled onto her entering her slowly and started rocking against her, arms either side of her head propping him up enough watch her as she moaned with her eyes closed but low enough so he could drop his head to kiss her. They both peaked in a silent shudder only the smallest of gasps escaping their lips. It was so intense he could feel her shaking beneath him minutes after it was over.

Wordlessly he rolled from her, holding her arms and pulling her with him so her head came to rest on his bare chest. He reached back down the side of the bed for the laptop.

'So what do you want to watch?'

**Gluttony**

The habit or act of eating too much

He's watching her sitting crossed legged in his bed, wearing one of his college t-shirts. Her hair is scraped back and she was spooning Chocolate ice cream into her mouth. Every mouthful she twisted the spoon in her mouth and drew it out slowly, running her tongue over the curve of the spoon. Did she realise she was doing it so seductively? Or was it just that recently everything she did was seductive to him. She wasn't even paying him any attention, she was glued to the TV in the corner of the room, watching some British comedy or other. He wasn't paying it any heed, he was watching with something akin to wonder as she laughed at the characters on the screen, this was the first time he had seen her genuinely laugh. There was something about it that made him smile, turning to face him she took in his grin and looked at him, spoon still in her mouth.

'What?'

'Nothing, watch what your doing with that ice cream. It'll never come out of the sheets if you drop it.'

'Well it would serve you right, I spent a day hovering crumbs out of my bed from you and your damned chips.'

He laughed at her, earning him a glare.

'Well if you insist on eating it you can at least share.'

She twisted her body away from him to shield her treasure.

'Nu-uh, this is my one treat.'

'I thought you didn't eat rubbish.'

'Well I burned off a lot of calories last night…and this morning.'

'Come on share.'

'No.'

'Come on!'

'NO!'

She scooped up more ice cream on the spoon and just as she was lifting it to her lips he lunged for it. The two of them fighting to get the spoon in their mouths. The ice cream slid from the spoon and landed on her thigh.

Without missing a beat he dipped his head and licked it from her skin, mouth lingering there longer than it took to eat the ice cream. Moving his head up he looked at her, she was holding another spoonful and smiling wickedly, he grinned as she twisted the spoon and let another drop of ice cream land higher up her thigh. Bending to lick this from her to, he shifted his weight slightly as she had began to wriggle down the bed so she was lying down, propped against his pillows.

He moved in between her legs and began to kiss up her body, moving the t-shirt she was wearing up and over her head as she did so. He took the ice cream from her and she gasped when he let a spoonful of it drop on her belly and groaned when he used his tongue to eat it from her. He sat up and grinned.

'I thought you didn't want me to have any.'

She crawled up so she was on her knees, dipped her finger in the ice cream and smiled as he moved to suck her finger into his mouth.

'Maybe I could share…just this once.'

**Envy**

A feeling of discontent and ill will because of another's advantages, possessions, etc.; resentful dislike of another who has something that one desires

'You're going where?'

'To dinner, Ted's in town and he wanted to meet me.'

'So I'm supposed to what? Sit in and drink tea while your out screwing your ex?!'

'If that's what you want.' She shrugged walking away from the open door of her apartment. He walked in after her, she was at the mirror fixing her hair and pretending he wasn't there.

'Wilhelmina?'

'Yes Daniel.' She said the way a mother speaks to her four year old.

'You don't see anything wrong with you going out to be wined and dined by your ex boyfriend?'

She stood for a moment, tapping her chin in mock concentration. 'Hmmm, oh you mean because he's married! Don't worry he's divorced now.' She answered him in a patronising tone.

He rolled his eyes and it took all his effort not to stamp his feet like a petulant child being told to share his favourite toy. 'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

She stopped fussing with her hair and turned to face him, pouting in pity. 'Aww Daniel, this isn't because of you is it? Don't wanna share me?' She laughed.

'Daniel, what we have is not a long term thing. You know it, I know it. Now I am going out with Ted tonight. I am sick of staying in, people will start to forget about me and I can't have that.'

'Well we can go out then, there's a new club opening downtown called Ode, very A-list. You could go out, be seen and everyone will be there so people won't know we're together.'

She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Daniel we're not together. Look, feel free to stay here and sulk, but I am going to dinner.' She winked at him, 'Don't wait up.'

Later at the club opening, Daniel sat in a booth in the VIP area, quietly stewing in his anger. She was right though, they weren't together, but the thought of her with another man, writhing in someone else's arms the way she did in his, tore him up more than he'd like to admit. She'd got under his skin and he hated himself for it. He never should have let it get this far, he never should have fucked her in his office that first time. It was Wilhelmina–fucking-Slater! Was he really sitting here jealous because _she_ was with another man.

Bringing the bottle of Champagne to his lips, he could feel it taking effect. As he lowered the bottle he saw a pretty brunette making eyes at him. He looked her up and down, she was rake thin, usual model type. No breasts, no booty, definitely not the curves he was used to of late. Maybe that was just what he needed and like Wilhelmina had said, they weren't together.

Wilhelmina had made it through the first course with Ted before she excused herself, telling him she felt unwell. When he had asked to see her again she told him no. Yet again she was feeling guilt for what she was doing to Daniel, damn him. How was he doing this to her? Right now she didn't care, she just wanted to find him. She would never say she was sorry but she would drag him back to her apartment and show him she was.

Walking past the queues at Ode, the doorman instantly recognised her.

'Ms Slater, what a pleasure. Mode has a private booth in the VIP area on the top floor.'

She brushed past him without acknowledgement.

As she walked to the booth her eyes scanned the room for Daniel, she couldn't see him anywhere. She had however seen a very drunk Marc who had almost wet himself with fear after literally bumping into her while he and Amanda gyrated on the dance floor.

In mode's booth now, she sighed. He wasn't here, maybe he had just waited at her apartment like a jealous lover. Well she certainly wasn't going to sit in this booth alone with some stick insect model who was currently squirming in the lap of some himbo. Just as she turned to leave, the girl moved her head to kiss her paramours neck and Wilhelmina found herself staring into the eyes of Daniel.

His eyes went wide and he tried to move the girl from on top of him. Wilhelmina turned and left as fast as she could. Daniel bodily threw the girl from him and chased after her.

'Wilhelmina!'

She carried on marching through the crowd and pushed her way outside. By the time Daniel burst out of the club, she was gone.

**Wrath**

Intense anger; rage; fury

She stormed into her apartment and slammed the door hard. Walking to her fridge she pulled out a chilled bottle of Chablis and poured herself a glass and downed it, repeating the action a further two times. She refilled her glass for the forth time and started pacing up and down her kitchen. The clicking of her heels on the tile echoing loudly in the room. Her pacing stopped abruptly when she heard the frantic pounding on her door.

'Wilhelmina open up, it's me!'

She stared at the door, trying to steady her breathing. Amazed at his audacity, she would not hide from him, would not let him know him and his whore had got to her. She calmly walked to the door and opened it smiling.

'Daniel, how are you? Are you hungry? I'm sure I could rustle up some bird seed for your little friend to nibble on.' Sticking her head out the door she looked up and down the hallway. 'Oh you didn't bring her, was there some vital purging she had to go do?'

She walked back into the kitchen and left the door open for him to follow. He closed the door behind him and walked into her kitchen.

'Look Wilhelmina, what you saw…'

'Was you being you.' She said with a smile.

'It was just…'

'You really don't have to explain yourself to me Daniel.' She was still wearing that god damned smile.

'Look cut the crap! I saw the look in your eyes when you saw me. You were hurt.'

She laughed, 'Please Daniel, I just wasn't in the mood for a floor show.'

'You know what, forget it. You're right, I don't owe you an explanation, I can do whatever I want, _who_ever I want.'

'Yes you can.'

He started to move towards the door.

'And so can I.'

That stopped him in his tracks, there it was again, the picture of her with another man. He turned to her, eyes clouded in anger.

'You want me to say it?'

Her smile fell at the tone of his voice.

'You want me to tell you I was jealous? Fine, I was jealous. The image of you with someone else makes me crazy and the fact that it makes me crazy makes me sick. I'm not supposed to feel this for you. I don't know how I possibly could, but when you told me you were going to Ted tonight I was so angry I couldn't see straight.'

She swallowed, disturbed by the intensity in his voice.

'But you…you feel nothing. Not the slightest hint of emotion, or if you do you won't admit it. You saw me with another woman and nothing. All the time we've spent together and it doesn't even warrant a flicker of anger.'

He turned to leave again and was once again stopped when she spoke, this time her voice came out in a growl.

'You want anger?'

He twisted to face her just as she launched her still full wine glass at him and he jumped as it smashed on the wall behind him. She was walking to him now and forcibly pushed him out of the kitchen into her hall. He was backed up against the wall and was truly scared of the ire in her eyes. She jabbed her finger roughly into his chest and drew herself up to her full height so her face was in his.

'You think that I am one of your little whores to be picked up and put down when you feel like it? Lets get one thing clear, I am not one of your stupid tarts who sits by the phone praying the Great Daniel Meade will call, you were convenient, you were there but don't for one minute think you can get away with what you did to me tonight. I will make you pay Daniel, not because I'm hurt, or humiliated like one of your Cosmo bitches but because no one disrespects me like that.'

He almost choked on the laugh that broke to the surface. 'Disrespects you?! Do you hear yourself? And what do you mean what I did to you? You're the one who was out fucking your ex!'

'I had dinner with the man Daniel, you're the one who assumed I was sleeping with him, and you saw it as the perfect excuse to go and get dick deep in some model.' She practically screamed in his face.

'Why the hell am I supposed to put up with you going out with other men but I get treated like the villain if I go near another woman?!'

'Because I am not just another notch on your significantly worn bedpost Daniel!'

He lowered his face until their noses were touching.

'THEN WHAT ARE YOU!?'

She took a step back, the rage never leaving her eyes and spoke just over a whisper. 'Nothing, not to you, not anymore…and you're nothing to me.'

She walked back into her kitchen, he caught up with her, grabbed her upper arms tightly and spun her round holding her close to him still shouting.

'Why won't you admit you felt something when you saw me with her? Why can't you admit you feel anything.'

'Get your hands off me Daniel.'

'ADMIT IT!'

'I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!'

She twisted and turned until she was out of his grasp. As she moved away from him again he grabbed her once more and slammed her against her refrigerator, body pressed tight to hers as his mouth met hers in a violent kiss. Her hands beating at his chest to get him away. He pressed his body tighter to her and her hands began to unclench and instead moved to his hair as they continued their assault on each others mouth. He lifted her against the metal and her hands worked at his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers with one hand and holding her with the other he then moved to rip through her underwear and he thrust into her in one hard move.

'Not Ted, not anyone else…just me.' He panted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

She moved her mouth to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth making him moan and spoke in a throaty voice. 'If I catch you with another woman again, I'll kill you.'

She moved her head back and he kissed her hard, the only sounds filling the kitchen were the sounds of their skin meeting and there more frequent groans. Their anger forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.

**Pride**

An unduly high opinion of oneself; exaggerated self-esteem; conceit

He had kept to his word, no other women had been within a 5 meter radius of Daniel Meade for anything other than professional matters. Not that Wilhelmina was surprised. Why would he need some twiggy little bimbo when he has me, she thought. Not that he really had her of course, just as she really didn't have him. They never would, but they both agreed that until this thing ran its course they would not see other people. She tried to suppress the voice that told her that she was in a relationship with this man. She would never admit to that, just as they would both never admit to anyone else that they were sleeping with each other. Too many questions, too many dramas and too many people to tell to mind their own god damn business.

Daniel watched her work through the glass and smirked. He had her, he thought, she wouldn't admit it but he did. Daniel Meade had managed to thaw the ice queen, not that anyone else would ever see it or know anything about it. He wasn't going to tell anyone he was seeing Wilhelmina and sure as hell wouldn't be telling anyone he had developed feelings for her somewhere in this twisted mess, he wouldn't even tell her.

He had too much pride for that.

The End 


End file.
